Present modes of drug delivery such as topical application, oral delivery, and intramuscular, intravenous and subcutaneous injection may result in high and low blood concentrations and/or shortened half-life in the blood. In some cases, achieving therapeutic efficacy with these standard administrations requires large doses of medications that may result in toxic side effects. The technologies relating to controlled drug release have been attempted in an effort to circumvent some of the pitfalls of conventional therapy. Their aims are to deliver medications on a continuous and sustained manner. Additionally, local control drug release applications are site or organ specific. There remains a need for a more economical, practical, and efficient way of producing and manufacturing drug delivery systems that could be used locally or systemically, in solid, semi-solid, or liquid formulations. In particular, formulations for sustained release in the eye have been developed, yet there is a need for improvement to enhance sustained release of biologics-based medicaments in the eye.